1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cast iron, cylinder liners formed of cast iron, and methods of forming the same.
2. Related Art
Cylinders of internal combustion engines often include a sleeve or liner providing an outer surface and inner surface surrounding a cylindrical area. The cylinder liner can be fitted to the engine block to form the cylinder. The inner surface of the cylinder liner faces toward a piston and provides an interface or sliding surface for the piston rings during a combustion cycle and operation of the internal combustion engine. Due to the harsh conditions of the combustion chamber, the cylinder liner should be formed of a strong, hard, and wear resistant material. The material should be capable of handling the extreme conditions encountered during the combustion cycle, including high temperatures and pressures, to avoid structural problems, such as cracking.